1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus photographing apparatus for photographing a fundus image of an examinee's eye in a state of compensating wavefront aberration of the examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
In an apparatus disclosed in, for example, JP-T-2001-507258, a wavefront sensor such as a Shack-Hartmann sensor detects wavefront aberration of an eye. Thereafter, based on the detection result, a wavefront compensating device is controlled. In addition, a fundus image after the wavefront compensation is photographed at a cell level. In such an apparatus, after completion of alignment of an examinee's eye with the apparatus, detection of wavefront aberration of the eye and wavefront compensating control based on the detection result are repeated.